


A Morning to Cuddle

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Shadow let's Infinite cuddle in the early morning. Infinite is also a blanket hog.





	A Morning to Cuddle

The chilled air was a presence to reckoned with. Especially in the early hours of the morning. But, a house has no issue with such air temperature. Since wood, nails, installation, and many other components of a building don’t have nerve endings like living beings. 

Deep within the house, two mobians slept comfortably on their shared bed. Snoring was light and soft. One being is a jackal. The Jackal, a male, buried under the coverings. Thy other being, a male hedgehog, was above the blankets and bedding. During the night he had become too warm, so he removed the covers. Of course quietly, so not to wake the other next to him. But, now he is feeling cold and one issue in the way. Infinite was hogging the blankets. 

Shadow looked over to the jackal. Infinite snored, under the blankets he hogged. Shadow didn’t want to wake his bedmate, but he’s freezing. This hedgehog knew how this jackal can get when woken up not on his own time. An angry jackal is not a jackal you don’t want to deal with or even be near. Especially if that jackal is Infinite. Shadow had learned what happened when one wakes Infinite up. It was not a pleasant experience. Shadow had a headache to deal with afterward and a sore muzzle. 

So, the hedgehog sighed. Turning his head to stare at the ceiling, rubies half-lidded. Shadow would have to wait, but waiting isn’t one of his strong points. But, the feeling the urge to use the bathroom prompted the mobian to crawl out of bed and walk to the bathroom. Opening the door, shadow turned his head and looked at him. The other was still snoozing away. A sigh and small smile, the hedgehog stepped into a cold room.

After about six minutes the door opened. Walking back into the bed bedroom, shadow found Infinite awake and sitting. At first, the hedgehog thought about the warm blankets he’ll be able to slide under now. But, one look at his love’s face and that thought are replaced with one of mild concern. Since Infinite has been feeling ill lately. stepping close to the bed, shadow placed a hand on the mattress. 

“Oh...when did you wake up?” 

Shadow’s voice was low. He hoped that he didn’t wake the other up when he moved. A sapphire eye turned to look at the hedgehog. The dull color was a sigh of either sleepiness or sickness. The staring eye sent a shiver down Shadow’s spine. Had he waked him? At this moment it seemed so. Watching the other carefully, Shadow was about to open his mouth and ask again. But, Infinite moved his head and rubbed his eyes. Blinking, the jackal looked back at that the other. His eyes dull, but warm. 

“Sorry, you say something?” 

Shadow blinked. Did...did Infinite not hear him the first time? The hedgehog sighed. Of course, Infinite has been sick for about three days. So, he may not be hearing well. Shadow climbed into the bed, under the warm covers for once. 

“Don’t worry. How are you feeling?” 

Shadow looked at the other. Though, the jackal didn’t do much. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He was still awake, Shadow could tell be his breathing. He didn’t need the other to answer, he had a feeling about how the other felt. But, he asked anyway.

“Like shit.” 

Shadow kept the chuckle in his throat. He didn’t want to get scolded by a sick Jackal. So, in a loving manner, Shadow pulled the sick male to him. Even under the covers, Shadow felt Infinite’s arm wrapped around him. With the other’s head on his chest fur and blankets keeping them warm, Shadow ran his hand through Infinite’s dreadlocks. Watching breathing even out, Shadow smiled as he let Infinite fall asleep on him.


End file.
